


Turned Up To Eleven

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve's serum amplifies sensations and Tony uses that to make everything real good for his boyfriend____Kinktober prompt 25: Sensory Deprivation/Toys





	Turned Up To Eleven

Ever since Steve had gotten the serum back in the forties everything he experienced had been amplified. It wasn’t just the health issues that he’d dealt with all his life up until that point disappearing. It wasn’t just his strength and stamina increasing. It was everything. Taste, touch, hearing, smell, sight. There wasn’t anything that had been left at the same level as a baseline human.

This increase in experienced sensations had been something that had fascinated Tony ever since Steve had explained it to his boyfriend. He wanted to know just how far Steve’s senses had been pushed and an idea of how to test just that had been swirling around inside of his head for a while now. It had just been a matter of convincing Steve to let him try a few new things out.

Steve had been hesitant at first but when Tony had described in detail, whispering it into his boyfriend’s ear while jerking him off, well the super soldier had been a bit more open to the idea at that point. That was how Steve now found himself tied down to the bed at his wrists and ankles to each corner with Tony straddling his lap looking like a cat that just got a big bowl of cream.

“First things first,” Tony said as he put a small bell into Steve’s right hand. “With what I’ve got planned, you’re not going to be able to talk very clearly and I want you to have a clear way to tell me to stop if you need me too.”

“I’m sure that won’t be an issue,” Steve said even as he held tight to the bell.

Tony frowned down at his boyfriend. “I hope it won’t be an issue either but I’m also not willing to take that chance. I’m also not willing to go through with any of this if I can’t trust that you’ll drop that bell that moment anything becomes too much for you. That’s non-negotiable Steve.”

The seriousness with which Tony said that and was looking at him made Steve’s heart warm for his lover. It wasn’t that he didn’t know that Tony cared about him. It was just nice to see in little ways like this and it never failed to make a curl of happiness take root inside of him.

“I promise Tony,” Steve said, voice firm and steady. “I promise that I’ll drop this bell if I need you to stop anything. You have my word on that.”

Tony waited another moment studying Steve carefully to make sure that Steve wasn’t trying to hide any plans on toughing anything out just to make Tony happy. Once he was satisfied that Steve really would call a halt to things if he needed to Tony reached over to the side and picked up the next item that he planned on using.

“This is a sensory deprivation hood,” Tony explained holding up the leather hood. “When I put it on you, you won’t be able to see anything. You shouldn’t be able to hear much of anything either, though I don’t know if the serum will let you hear more than a normal human would. It will cover your mouth so you won’t be able to talk and anything you do try to say will be incredibly muffled, hence the bell. There are two holes that will line up with your nose so you should be able to breathe just fine. If you can't, I want you to drop that bell immediately. Breath play is not something I’m interested in playing around with.”

Tony absentmindedly rubbed the heel of his free hand against his chest remembering the feeling of not being able to breathe while being held under water by the Ten Rings. Pulling himself out of the memory and back to the present Tony waited for Steve’s nod of acknowledgement before reaching out and working the hood over Steve’s head. Tony was careful not to catch Steve’s hair in the way and to make sure that the holes did indeed line up with Steve’s nose when he did up the fastenings in the back and let Steve’s head fall back onto the pillow.

With the hood in place Tony avidly watched Steve’s right hand for any indication that he was going to drop the bell. It was only once it became clear that Steve was holding onto it tight and his chest was still rising and falling evenly that Tony relaxed and let himself look over the hunk of muscle that was on full display for him.

Steve’s biceps flexed minutely as the soldier couldn’t stop himself from testing the bindings even though he kept himself from ripping free from them. The strong chest led straight down to a trim waist and then on to thick thighs that Tony was currently seated on and the genius felt like drooling at the buffet laid out in front of him.

There was so much that he could do to his lover but as Steve’s quickly growing erection prodded at Tony’s ass, the genius knew what he needed to take care of first. Sliding off of Steve’s lap Tony took a look at the toys that he had already laid out just waiting for him to play with. The first thing Tony picked up was a bright red cock ring that he wasted no time fitting around the base of Steve’s cock and around his balls to keep him from coming until Tony was ready for him to. Steve gave a full body shudder when the ring snapped into place knowing without even having to look just what that meant.

Smirking to himself Tony leaned down and licked up from the base of Steve’s cock all the way up and over the head, lapping up the bead of precum that was already forming there. The hard cock twitched under Tony’s tongue doing its best to beg for more of the genius’s mouth but Tony had other plans.

Working his way up Steve’s body Tony placed open mouthed kisses interspersed with a few nips until he reached Steve’s chest. There Tony attached his mouth to Steve’s left nipple and started sucking and licking the tiny bud as Steve shook underneath him until the nipple was peaked nice and hard. Picking up the second toy that he had laid out, Tony brought the nipple clamp down and captured the tiny bud. A muffled moan came from the hood but the bell remained firm in Steve’s hand.

Smiling, Tony turned his attention to Steve’s next nipple and repeated the process. When Tony sat himself back up he took a moment to admire the red nipples held tight by the clamps, nice and shiny with his spit. The chain connecting the clamps laid draped across Steve’s chest just begging to be pulled on later when the soldier least expected it.

With Steve’s chest taken care of Tony slid his way back down the soldier’s body until he was back between the juncture of Steve’s legs. A bottle of lube was the next thing in line for Tony to use and the genius was excited for this one. This particular bottle wasn’t their normal tried and true brand but something new. Squirting a generous amount onto his fingers Tony carefully circled Steve’s hole before working two inside right off the bat.

Prep had been something they had discussed at length over the course of their relationship and Steve had been very clear that while he appreciated a nice slow prep that got him all good and ready, he loved it when Tony rushed a little bit. The stretch and burn wasn’t something that lasted long for the super soldier but it was something that he enjoyed and from the way his cock was currently leaking precum Tony was in no doubt of the truth behind Steve’s assertion.

Working his fingers in and out, Tony spread the lube all over Steve’s rim and inner walls as he scissored his fingers inside. While he worked Tony carefully watched Steve’s body looking for the telltale signs that the lube was working like it was supposed to. Slowly Steve started squirming on the bed, his ass clenching rhythmically down around Tony’s fingers as the lube inside him warmed up to his body temperature and then kept going. Using warming lube to prep his lover when Steve would have no idea what to expect had been a stroke of genius on Tony’s part if he did say so himself and he was loving just how much Steve was wiggling around beneath him.

Pulling his fingers out Tony picked up the dildo that was waiting for its turn and slathered it with a new coating of the warming lube before working it into Steve’s loosened hole. More muffled moans could be heard coming from under the hood as Tony gently fucked in and out of Steve’s ass with the plastic toy, opening the soldier up and pressing right up against Steve’s prostate as he went.

A delighted smirk spread across Tony’s lips as he dropped his head back down and wrapped his lips around Steve’s cock and swallowed the soldier down to the root in one go. Steve’s hips bucked up off the bed as high as he could go given that he was tied down. Tony quickly worked up a pace, sucking down Steve’s cock while fucking him on the dildo. Tony could feel the way Steve’s cock strained in his throat against the held back orgasm due to the cock ring. The way Steve’s body shone with sweat was beautiful and Tony redoubled his efforts in driving his lover crazy.

If the hood hadn’t been in place Tony was certain that he would be able to hear Steve sobbing from the rush of sensations that he was experiencing. The bite from the nipple clamps combined with the burn from the rushed stretching on top of the warming lube and the tight, wet heat of Tony’s mouth was all combined to drive the soldier crazy.

Once Steve was at the point where Tony was starting to think that he wouldn’t be able to take much more, Tony took hold of the cock ring and snapped it open. Immediately Steve came in a rush down Tony’s throat as the soldier emptied himself in spurt after spurt of cum that Tony eagerly drank down without hesitation. It was only when Steve’s cock started twitching from over stimulation that Tony pulled his mouth off with one last lick.

Sitting up again, Tony made his way up the bed and carefully undid the back of the hood and peeled it off Steve’s head. Steve’s face was red from the exertion he had just gone through and from the heat that had surrounded him inside the hood. Once Steve’s head was free Tony’s mouth descended on his in a deep kiss. Steve tasting himself as Tony’s tongue invaded his mouth and he kissed back with everything that he had.

The dildo still in his ass and the clamps still on his nipples were problems for a few minutes from now but for the moment Steve wanted nothing more than to lose himself in Tony’s mouth and the warmth of the genius beside him. Ever since getting the serum everything had been turned up to eleven for the soldier and with Tony’s mind putting that to use for their pleasure, Steve was very happy with the result.


End file.
